Stuck
by Disenchanted midget
Summary: The silence was getting unbearble for the young lady so she tried to break the ice So..um i guess we are stuck in here huh! KaixMing ming


Thanks a bunch to the people who reviwed to my other oneshot here again another KaixMing ming oneshot,since i can't get enough from this pairing!.I was completely dumbstruck when i found my other fic was in a c2 thanx again I'm honoured..Aye the song is by Three days grace 'Pain'

To all KaixMing lovers this is for you guys!

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade

Ming ming looked at the alarm clock on the floor signalling it was 7:30 in the morning'God that Hiro guy is such a freak who would wake up at 7:30 in the morning and on sunday'She thought with a groan,she got up from her warm comfy bed and strolled to the bathroom doing her usual routine she put on her usual clothes and went out of the hotel's room she reached the elevator and found that it wasn't vacant as she thought she glanced up and found...Kai looking at her.

"Good morning"She mumbled with her sleepy voice

"Hn"

She didn't bother trying to start a conversation since half of her brain was still at sleep, the ride to ground floor was a long ride,suddenly they heard a screech and the elevator stopped'oh God isn't this the best day of my life'She thought with sarcasm'And i'm even starting to get insane talking to myself'.They heard a voice"No worries we will fix it as soon as possible".Ming ming was getting a panic attack"God we will die,we will rot in this fuckin' elevator,why is it happening to me?"Mumbled Ming ming and as Ming ming discussed with her self like a lunatic,Kai was watching her with a raised eyebrow

The silence was getting unbearble for the young lady so she tried to break the ice "So..um i guess we are stuck in here huh?!"Said a nervous Ming ming,Kai was completely fed up"No we are singing tra la la on a green field"Snapped Kai,poor Ming ming winced at his voice tone,but she was trying to hold her laugh back too'Tra lala hehe! i didnt think The all mighty Kai was a kid in heart'She thought amused.

**5 mins later**

Ming ming pov

That's it i'm dieing in here and with who...Kai, I know that every girl out there wants to be in my place(Uh huh blessed words!) but get in my shoes first of all I'm damn hungry and the second point I look a mess I think and all of this from that stupid Hiro if it wasn't for him I would be in my warm bed dreaming of..I don't know,but that's not the case and i wouldn't be ranting right know i guess Kai thinks i'm insane shaking my head like that..Ugh and i'm ruining the only chance with the most adorable yet bastard attitude guy that i'll ever have why am I an idiot"If you keep banging your head like that you will get hurt.." Oh Kai is worried about me"and we don't have an emergency box in here.." I guess he's worried " and I won't be carrying your unconscious body around" that's it na uh that's the last thread"Who told you to carry me I wouldn't let you carry me, Ming ming ha! you know who am I ,I have all the male population at my feet" cha! i feel so proud for the first day of my life and even against Kai hiwatari,but that doesn't matter.

End of Ming ming's pov

After Ming ming's _little_ outburst Kai looked at her with an un-readable look"I'm thirsty"Said Ming ming with a tiny voice,Kai grunted in response "Kai seriously i'm thirsty" Kai gritted his teeth"Tell me what i CAN do?"Said a pissed off Kai,Ming ming looked at him with a hurted look"I j..just wanted to share.." there was a slight nudge in the elevator"Look Ming ming share it with yourself perferbly inside of you and don't talk we need oxygen"

Kai's pov

I really don't know what to do because I'm stuck in this helluva elevator with Ming ming doing nothing..why is the light doing this way on..off..on..off..on..off..on..off...off..off.off and yea did i mention the lights went out pfft what will happen next.."Ming ming stop squealing like that you sound like cat being stepped on by a truck..I said stop it..Geez don't tell me a big girl like you is afraid of the dark..pathetic"**(1)**If she wants to act like an immature person fine by me,but not with me!.I reckon she looks kinda sexy in that outfit of hers...I definitley need some air

"Kai" damn does she have to whisper like that "Hn" there was a few minutes of silence,I thought she was sleep talking or something else "I'm sorry i didn't mean to get stuck with you in this damn elevator" and why does she have to be so sentimental.."Look Ming ming i know that you didn't plan all this elevator fiasco and I'm sorry for snapping at you happy now" I swear if it wasn't for that face i would have shoved a punch in her face,god what did i do...

End of Kai's pov

Half an hour passed and only the occasional voices they from outside the elevator were heared,Ming ming was getting irritated she began to hum a song.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

She began to sing loudely 

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

She opened her eyes seeing only darkness, but she heared his voice "That is so unlike you, never heared you singing that kind of genre" she looked at him trying to find his position finding none she thought for an answer " I reckon..that these songs are expressive..you know what I mean".They sat there each one in his own thoughts they were surprised with the sudden shaking elevator,Ming ming was pushed against Kai falling on him,they fell to the ground Ming ming under Kai,both teenagers had their heart quickened,Kai was beginning to lean and close the distance between them...,but they were interupted with the movement of the elevator(Sorry guys!) and the light came on again,they stood up cleaning immaginary dust from their clothes each one not have having the courage to eye the other.the 'Ding' sound of the elevator woke them up from their trance,Kai being the well-mannerd he is waited till Ming ming has exited the elevator door,they headed to the buffet in silence,suddenly Ming ming was jerked from her arm being pushed to empty hallway she felt lips cascading on hers she opened her eyes and found Kai kissing her _KISSING HER_ she responded to the kiss finally ending the kiss due to the lackness of air before leaving "I'll come and pick you up at 7:30 be ready"Ming ming thought she was going to die from happiness"And Ming ming.." "Yea" she waited him for him to talk,finally talking"try to hurry since you are one hour late"Ming ming looked clueless gaping like a fish at his retreating back finally realizing "Shit i hate to meet the others" she ran as fast as she can, smiling all the way to there...

**(1)** I'm not trying to be mean and for your own information i'm _cough_ scared of the dark_ cough_ too, so no offence..

I hope everyone liked it since i had fun writing it,I planned writing it a more longer,but alas tomorrow i have school and it's too late..yea review please..


End file.
